1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to protective wear. More particularly, this invention pertains to a wrist guard to prevent injury to a wearer's arm, wrist and hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of protective gear is known for protecting sports enthusiasts from injury. Included within the wide variety is protective gear to protect the wrist and arm of a user. Examples of such are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,400,829, 4,497,073 and 4,011,596.
Recent years have seen a resurgence in the popularity of roller skating. Most notably in-line skating has developed into a popular recreational sport.
During skating, from time to time, a skater may fall. Typically, the skater is skating on relatively hard surfaces such as asphalt, concrete or other pavement material. Naturally, when falling, a skater may extend his arm to break his fall. This can result in abrasion of the hand and arm. Also, when falling, the hand may be pushed backward relatively to the forearm to such an extent that the wrist is hyperextended resulting in strains or possible breakage of bone.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wrist guard which minimizes hyperextension and which provides protection against abrasion.